Conventionally, there has been known a western-style flush toilet which includes a western-style toilet body made of porcelain and a toilet flushing mechanism having a water tank such as a low tank made of porcelain which is mounted on a rear portion of the western-style toilet body and temporarily reserves water supplied from a water supply pipe such as a city water service pipe. The toilet flushing mechanism is capable of washing the western-style toilet body with the water reserved in the low tank. The water tank is mounted on a side wall of the toilet such that the tank is positioned outside the toilet body and has a large volume to spout a large amount of water into the toilet body at a time for ensuring the discharge of a waste from the western-style toilet body. Accordingly, such a western-style flush toilet generally requires a large space for mounting the water tank.
Accordingly, recently, from the viewpoint of effectively making use of the space of the toilet, a tankless toilet which is capable of directly supplying water fed from the water supply pipe to the western-style toilet body has been developed (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 90723/1991, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 253630/1991). In such a tankless toilet, a rim channel which is capable of flushing a bowl with water is formed in a rim of the western-style toilet body and a rim conduit is capable of supplying water to this rim channel by way of a rim water guide passage which is connected from a backside to the rim channel concealed in a wall face of the western-style toilet body. Further, as valve means, an open/close valve having an inlet port and an outlet port and a vacuum breaker having an atmosphere-communication hole are adopted. The water supply pipe is connected to the inlet port of the open/close valve by way of a conduit, while the rim conduit is connected to the outlet port. The atmosphere-communication hole of the vacuum breaker is communicated with the atmosphere above the uppermost surface of the rim channel. Further, this tankless toilet adopts the western-style toilet body having a support portion behind the rim and a fixed plate is fixedly mounted on the support portion of this western-style toilet body and the toilet flushing device is provided at the rear side of the fixed plate, and a toilet-seat and toilet-lid device is provided at the front side of a cover of the toilet flushing device such that the toilet-seat and toilet-lid device can be tilted upwardly and downwardly. The toilet-seat and toilet-lid device includes a toilet seat and a toilet lid.
In such a tankless toilet, water is fed to the inlet port of the open/close valve from the water supply pipe via the conduit, and then the water is fed to the rim channel of the western-style toilet body from the outlet port via the rim conduit due to the opening of an open/close valve. Accordingly, the water is spouted into the bowl so as to perform the flushing of the bowl. Further, the water jetted from a jet nozzle to a trap portion forcibly generates a siphon effect in the trap portion. Here, at this point of time, since the atmosphere-communication hole of the vacuum breaker has the downstream side of the vacuum breaker opened to the atmosphere, even when the water supply pipe, the conduit and the upstream side from these pipes become negative pressure, water in the rim channel is prevented from flowing backward to the valve means and the upstream side from the valve means.
Here, in the tankless toilet, the water flows in the rim channel at a high speed and hence, the rim conduit which is connected to the open/close valve is adopted to ensure the bowl washing ability. Further, from the viewpoint of enhancing the appearance, the rim conduit is concealed in the wall face. Further, in the tankless toilet, the water is jetted from the jet nozzle at a high speed and to ensure the generation of the effective siphon effect due to such a jetting of the water, a jet conduit which is connected to the open/close valve is adopted. Further, from the viewpoint of enhancing the appearance, the jet conduit is concealed in the wall face. Further, in this tankless toilet, because of the necessity to ensure the highly accurate contour dimensions, a base plate is interposed between the western-style toilet body and the open/close valve. Further, in view of the easiness of assembling, the rim conduit and the jet conduit are arranged such that they can be inserted into the open/close valve via the base plate. In this manner, the tankless toilet ensures the large flushing ability, the favorable appearance including the contour and the easiness of assembling.
Further, conventionally, there has been known a part washing device which includes a part washing mechanism which is mounted on the western-style toilet body and is capable of washing a part of a human body and a water supply device which is directly connected to a city water service pipe which supplies the water from outside and connects the city water service pipe and the part washing mechanism via a strainer.
Here, the strainer filters the foreign matters present in the water supplied from the city water service pipe to prevent the clogging of the part washing mechanism derived from the foreign matters present in the water. Then, in this part washing device, a cap is mounted on a lower end of the water supply device and the strainer disposed in the inside of the water supply device can be taken out by opening the cap. Further, the water supply device is concealed by a resin-made cover from the viewpoint of appearance and the cap of the water supply device is protruded downwardly so as to facilitate the take-out operation of the strainer disposed in the inside of the water supply device.
Further, a known spud for flush toilet is mounted on a through hole formed in a wall portion of the flush toilet body. In this manner, when this spud for flush toilet is mounted, for example, in the wall portion which faces the rim channel, the outlet port is positioned in the rim channel and can be used as a rim nozzle. In this rim nozzle, the water taken in through the inlet port is spouted in the rim channel from the outlet port.